All It Takes
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Gil has to face the facts when Sara is abducted by the man he confessed all to. Takes place after the episode Butterflied contains spoilers for that episode. This is the third time I've tried to post this, but I finally have it worked out. GSR, Cat/Warric
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first ever fanfic, and at the time I posted it I couldn't work the site properly because well to be truthful I'm crap with computers, but know however I can work the site just fine, so I'm reposting this, again but as separate chapters.**

**I'd love to hear some reviews, but if you just want to read, then that's okay. **

**This story is set after the episode Butterflied (possibly my favourite ever episode after 'Dead Doll' that is.) If you watch the series religiously as I do then there aren't spoilers but if you are new to CSI then it may contain spoilers so please, I have tried to warn you. I'd hate to spoil the show for you and they happen pretty much right away!**

**It's got drama, angst and romance. It's got adult contents in it so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read on. I'd say it's only about as violent and such as your average CSI episode. If more it's only slightly.**

**Here goes, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**Summary****: It takes just a second for things to come crashing down around you. This was Grissom's first thought when Brass delivered the news that there had been a B&E at Sara's apartment building and that she was now missing.**

**Disclaimer****: If they're on CSI, then they don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 1.**

Grissom sat in his office, he was enjoying the silence. He was thinking, thinking about how much he has screwed things up recently between him and Sara.

Offering Nick the promotion didn't mean that he was better at the job than she was and he knew that Sara knew that too. _So why was she so pissed at him?_ They'd hardly spoke two words to each other recently.

He knew, knew all to well why she was pissed. It was because when she'd asked why  
Nick had got the job and not her he'd tried to feed her some stupid story about Nick not caring whether he got the job or not. He'd known she'd never believe it because neither had he and he was the one saying it.

So here he was sitting in his office, 5 hours before his shift was even due to start in the dark. He couldn't help but shield his eyes as Catherine walked in allowing in the bright rays of light from the corridor.

"Okay big guy." She immediately started "You've been sat in here…alone…in the dark for the last three hours. Care to elaborate?" She said. Her proof being that she had been watching him for almost as long and his behaviour was the talk off the lab. Hodges, Archie and Greg were even taking bets on what was wrong with him. She also knew that but wasn't going to tell him.

"I'm…" He was cut off.

"Thinking..?" She finished for him.

"Actually..." He said matter-of-factly.

Catherine pulled up the chair opposite him and sat down in it, leaning back with her arms casually resting on the arms and her legs crossed. She had a 'this is how it goes' face and it annoyed him, today more than usual.

"Okay Grissom. Sara heard every word you said to that Laurie guy, Debbie's killer. She was stood in the next room observing and don't give me that 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look you know full well what I am talking about." She stated like a mother saying I told you so to a child who had fallen when running after they were warned not to run moments before.

"I know what you mean." He saw the shocked look on Catherine's face as he didn't try to deny it. "Well?" He questioned her.

She was shocked. "Well. Well Grissom you need to talk to her, that's why she's been so distant from you. You cannot say the things that you said to a stranger of all people and then not explain them to the person you were talking about. If you two don't sort this out you'll never work with each other again!" She exclaimed.

"Why didn't she say anything to me?" He asked sounding confused.

"Conversation is a two way street Grissom. You cannot expect her to spill all while you just nod or shake your head…" He knew she was right but he made no effort to show her that. "How many cases have you two worked since then?" His silence offered her the answer she already knew. "Exactly!"

As Grissom sat back in his chair removing his glasses and trying to massage away the oncoming migraine he could feel, Catherine got up and walked over to the door. As she opened it she turned to face him. "You know the entire lab sees you two, we just wish you would see each other, before it's too late". She walked out closing the door behind her leaving Grissom to his thoughts again.

- - - - - -

The tall 6'2 figure stood across from the lab, he watched as the brunette stormed out. She looked so annoyed and angry but still so beautiful and she was everything Debbie had been and even more he thought as he watched her pull out her keys from her pocket and start to unlock the door. He stepped behind his shelter as she looked around, she knew someone was watching her, 'god' he thought 'she's so smart'. 'I can't wait to talk to you Sara' he almost said the words out loud, but stopped himself as she climbed in and started up the Denali. He regretted killing Debbie now, he had from the moment he had done it, he didn't regret killing Mike, he'd deserved everything but he wished Debbie was still here. He missed her so much. Sara Sidle was the next best thing.

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it. I know I've left it on a cliff-hanger but I like them because I think they allow room for suspense. The chapters are pretty short but I write what I can when I can and I don't usually have long. I'll try to make them longer as I go along. Thanks for reading. Send me some replies on it and tell me what you think I'd be really grateful**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: If only…**

**Chapter 2.**

Sara slammed her front door behind her and threw her keys into the basket resting on the little table situated next to her, next she practically tore off her coat and hung it up on the hanger on the wall behind the door, and it was closely followed by her scarf. This was her usual routine including slamming the door.

She walked over to the kitchen and swung the fridge door open, cursing as it made the whole fridge jolt and the items on top fall over and roll off it. She bent down and picked them up before returning them to the top of the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of beer and after opening a drawer and producing a bottle opener from it she took a long swing of the cold beverage, another of her more recent usual routines.

She'd barley had time to take in the taste of the beer, not that she really ever did it was just a distraction, a pacifier, when there was a knock on the door. Slamming the beer down and cursing at the person who was disrupting her from just being able to get rotten drunk, she walked over to the door…

- - - - - -

The yellow crime scene tape across the familiar apartment door was just a barrier to Grissom who ducked underneath it.

As he scanned the scene he could see his entire team all self allocated to different areas of the apartment, Sara's apartment, analysing it for evidence.

"Neighbours said she heard screaming and shouting and banging, a struggle. By the time they got to the front door this is what they saw minus the CSI's…all of em'" Brass stated to Grissom whilst they both looked around the apartment.

"How long does it take to get to the front door?" Grissom inquired annoyed at this '_neighbours_' delayed reactions, it meant the difference between Sara being taken and not being taken.

Bass continued again "They couldn't reach their walking stick" He said with a '_typical_' tone in his voice. "These apartments are renound for housing residents over 65 Sara's the youngest one living within two blocks".

"What evidence do we have so far?" His question was answered by an approaching Nick.

"We got epithelia's from where the jerk knocked on her door, means that there could be fingerprints around here as he didn't wear gloves…" He hesitated not wanting to continue with what he needed to say.

Grissom noticed "Nick!" He didn't shout it but there was a tone in his voice that meant he only had to say it once.

"We found blood." He blurted it out then had to look away and force the tears that threatened to spill to stay in.

The words echoed inside Grissom's head he tried to focus on what they had so far; someone had broken into Sara's apartment, a struggle had ensued and now Sara was missing.

He suddenly felt sick as his head processed it. He suddenly felt odd and a feeling he hadn't had for a little over a year now reoccurred, deafness, the only thing he heard was his own voice inside his head 'because Nick didn't care' he didn't want them to be the last words he ever spoke to Sara.

- - - - - -

When Sara woke she wasn't sure whether she was actually awake or still asleep and having a nightmare, _why was she so confused?_ 'too many beers' she tried to joke to herself but laughing at her own joke just made her head spin and throb, that's when she realised what was happening, she didn't know where she was because when you've been abducted that's usually the point.

She didn't even realise when she suddenly fell back to sleep.

- - - - - -

'_Orthostatic hypertension'_ Sara said to herself as she fell back onto the bed as she tried to stand up. It was the term given when a person faints after getting up from a chair or out of bed and this was indeed the motion that had just taken over her.

Not for the first time in the last eight or so hours that had passed Sara felt sick and her head felt like it had been used a punching bag for an equally as long a time.

She hadn't even realised that the door had opened and that the male figure stood there was watching her as she pushed herself up from off the bed. She laughed to herself she must have looked like a small child pushing themselves up from the floor after falling whilst learning to walk after only a few steps.

She was concentrating so hard at staying on her feet she hadn't even noticed the figure that had walked over to her, but like she had just had an electric shock she threw herself backwards as his hands reached out to her waist in an effort to help her remain standing.

"Guess you hit your head harder than I'd first thought". He said it calm as you would an accident to a pre-school child's parent; however this was not the case.

- - - - - -

_When Sara had answered the door she'd half expected it to be Greg he said he may call round after his brother's stag do the one he really didn't want to go too but had to put in an appearance as all the men in the family would be there, it was a Papa O'laf tradition._

_She had the harsh truth thrown at her when she answered the door only to have a fist smashed into her face, followed by a whole powerful body wrapped around her own with a hand pressing a damp cloth over her mouth and nose. _

_She knew what it was by its horrid smell, Chloroform and it was working quickly._

_Somehow she'd managed to throw her arm up and was equally as surprised as her attacker was when it met his nose with a crunch. Granted it wasn't her best punch but under the circumstances she was still quite proud of herself, the impact had been enough to cause the intruder to release her however all she could do was fall into the kitchen she had aimed for the front door but her legs completely co-operated on a scale of nil._

'_Damn' she thought how she could have been so stupid. She had blocked herself in and her attacker was coming up behind her and she could just about hear him shouting abusive names at her in anger. She picked up the abandoned beer bottle and turned to swing it at him, but her arm was stopped mid air by his tight grasp that she could feel bruising the limb. He violently punched her in the abdomen causing her to gasp and struggle to take it a breath. The bottle fell to the floor and shattered, the pieces flew across the wooden floors in all different directions. _

_He still had a tight grasp on her other arm, in her defence she used her other arm to start hitting him but as he punched her across the face again, she almost fell to floor at the left off her but he picked her up and cupped her face in his hands then for a moment he brought her face towards it before throwing it back, sending it soaring into the glass cupboard behind her. _

_After that Sara had no more fight left in her, and just fell into the fireman's lift that he put her into, her blood dripped along the floor behind them as he carried her out of her apartment._

- - - - - -

"If I'm not mistaken _you_ slammed my head into a glass cupboard". She spat out at him, sounding less confidant than she would have liked.

"Well it was the only way I could get you to co-operate with me". He said smugly.

He made Sara sick. "You could have just asked." She stated sarcastically.

She laughed at her own joke and stupidity. This guy was obviously an utter Looney and she was actually aggravating him. However she'd never been one for authority and she didn't plan to start being good for this jerk.

With every piece of energy she could rustle up she swung her arms out and started to repeatedly hit him in the chest, hoping to wind him but failing, for a moment he seemed to just be taking it, he even started to chuckle as she started to curse at him and tried to hit him harder.

She was quite surprised that she had managed to get her arms working in such a way, but actually stopping them and willing her legs to run her out of the room was becoming a challenge. It didn't matter anymore though as he grabbed at her wrists, digging his sharp nails into her flesh he then slammed her into the wall a few times; sending pain all over her body before he swung her round and practically threw her onto the bed.

His nails continued to dig into her flesh and his whole body was on top her. Most sickening of all to her was his arousal that she could feel against her thigh. As she looked up at his face it suddenly clicked in her aching head that this man was Vincent Laurie, the man who had killed the supposed love of his life and her lover, and the stranger that Grissom had opened up to.

Sara started to struggle she knew she had to get out of there at all costs. He pulled her up slightly only to slam her back down again, he repeated this about three times. He stopped and smirked at Sara who was as dizzy as you would be after riding the teacups 4 times in a row and equally as nauseous.

She looked at him for a moment before spitting at him; it landed right in his left eye. He wiped it away with his hand, Sara turned to look at her wrist that was already bruised and bloodied. "Look at me" He growled at her through gritted teeth. She reluctantly did as she was told, not sure why. Her cheek and lip was met by his angry fist.

Her cheek felt like it was going to blow up and going by the coppery taste in her mouth she figured her lip had. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to face his own again, he kissed her on the lips. He got up off of her and watched her as he licked her blood from off of his lips.

"Sweet" He said looking at her before he turned and slowly stumbled towards the door. As he got to it he stopped, he watched Sara as she got up off the bed and as far away from it as she could, which was a dark corner at the far side of the room. She tried to hold her cheek but it hurt too much to touch, she wiped away a trickle of blood heading into her mouth, but that hurt too and she winced with the pain.

"You know… You can fight me all you want Sara I know it's only natural to you. I know a lot about you. More than you'd think. Debbie had the same fire as you and look at what I did to her and I loved her." 'Yeah I was just thinking that' she felt like screaming at him.

"I won't lie to you deep down I don't love you, not the way I did Debbie but you're still special to me but you already knew that. The main reason your here is because you look like Debbie and I'm not ready to give her up yet, yet…" He said it so casual and when what it was, was Sara's death sentence.

She watched as he went out of the room and ran over to it only to hear the cruel sounds of locks turning.

**TBC**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read so far. This chapter is a little shorter than the last. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, I'd have such fun.**

**Chapter 3.**

Grissom closed the bedroom door behind him. He scanned the room for a moment then walked over to Sara's bed and sat down on the end of it. He looked around the room again from the very spot where he sat. Next to him on the bed was a huge grey with blue writing Harvard University sweat shirt, he imagined it was what Sara slept in, it was much too big for her but looked incredibly comfy. He could picture Sara in his head wearing it whilst curled up on the couch holding a book but not really reading it as she listened to her scanner.

He suddenly found himself holding it, he was looking down at it, feeding it though his hands using his fingers and thumbs. He put it up to his face and could smell Sara's sweet perfume. He'd do anything to have her back right now, anything. He promised himself that things were going to change when they got her back.

Catherine walked in and joined him in the room. The atmosphere in the room and the entire apartment, for a matter of fact, was filled with worry and sadness.

Greg and Nick were heartbroken, their relationships with Sara were both very different but they existed and she meant as much to both of them, they were like brother and sister, best friends. Warrick was silent except for when he would kick something and curse when the evidence went on standstill. Brass had just been on the phone non stop shouting at people and cursing them as well as threatening their jobs when _they_ threatened to put him on hold.

Then there was Catherine who didn't know how to feel exactly she had always been the mother figure to the team, well to Greg and Nicky, Warrick was much more independent and very much a rogue at times. She and Sara had always had a rocky relationship but she admired the woman tremendously.

Her heart sank now as she looked at Grissom, sat on Sara's bed, the love of his life, the one and only. He looked so confused, alone and scarred, a broken man. He was the shadow of a man she could see was gone, and she knew would be gone till they found Sara.

She couldn't help but sigh "We're going to get her back Grissom and when we do promise me that… Promise me that you will tell her how you feel, how you really feel about her and not about the weather or how cruel humans can be to one and other. Tell her how much you love her. You should have done it so long ago." She didn't say it like a spoilt cow saying I told you so but more like a friend caring for another's feelings.

Grissom heard what she'd said, every word. He knew she was speaking the truth and her words had such wisdom. He didn't respond to it though "How's the evidence processing going at the lab?" He spoke but didn't really make much noise, in fact she actually barely heard him, but she had anticipated his reaction.

"Ongoing as we speak. We're finished up here. The guys have searched every square inch of this place…twice. She's not here". It was a low blow to Grissom but one he already knew.

"Come' on lets back to the lab and see what they've found". Catherine held out her hand and Grissom accepted it as he followed her out.

They left the room still holding hands.

- - - - - -

The clashing of cutlery woke Sara. She was sat down in a huge dining room one that she couldn't even remember coming too. She was sat in front of a candle lit table and the picture was nauseating, she had to laugh again though by what she was thinking 'condemned mans last meal'.

She figured Laurie was going to kill her soon. Most of the men in her life couldn't stand to be around her for long, Grissom being her best evidence. This bozo's answer to that problem was to simply kill her. At least most other men just left her, she thought.

She had to wondered if she _was_ dead again but the feel of his lips on the back of her neck hit her with the cruel realisation that this was still reality and reality sucked.

He placed a plate down in front of her and walked around to join her at the table on the opposite side. Sara looked at him as, with a nod of his head, he indicated for to her to eat up.

She looked down at the plate and felt sick to see a T-bone steak staring up at her. That's also when she noticed she was wearing a very low cut black dress. It was one she'd pick herself actually. It hugged her body in all the right places and looked great but she did not want to be wearing it in this current situation.

"Eat up". His sudden outburst had shocked her and she looked up at him. Truth be told she was starving but she would rather die before she ate meat. What she _really_ wanted to do with it, was pick it up and launch it across the table at him.

"I thought you knew me. I'm a vegetarian." She said sarcastically.

"Ungrateful Bitch"! He spat out throwing his knife and fork across the table, the knife landed right next to her, he got up and walked over to her and snatched the plate from in front of her and walked out of the room taking it with him. She picked up the knife as she stumble around the table, holding on to it in order to keep herself from falling flat on the floor.

She got to the door but as she opened it, it was slammed shut by the hand resting next to her. The movement seemed to shake the entire house. She rested her head on the door and couldn't help but sigh. "What do you want from me" She was pleading with him. "I just want to go home". 'God' she thought, she must have sounded so pathetic.

He leant in resting his front against her back he ran his other hand over her hair before leaning in to whisper to her. "You are".

She couldn't hold it in anymore and she swung around but he grabbed her at the shoulders and slammed her back into the hard oak door, her shoulder blades taking most of the force.

He stared her in the eyes for a moment. 'Perfect' she thought, he was so busy undressing her with his eyes he didn't even see as she stabbed the knife into his shoulder.

He fell to the floor and she made a run for it out of the room. She followed the corridor to the front door but it was locked and she could hear him coming up behind her, she turned and ran into him knocking him into the wall she dodged past him and ran up the stairs.

She just about made it to the top before he caught up with her. "No, get away from me". It was the only thing that would come out of her mouth, she managed to slap him, hard, it had probably hurt her hand more than his face, but it still left a small cut behind.

She was too occupied now looking at his cut face that she didn't see his hand come into contact with her face, the force sent her tumbling sideways across the banister, she hit the floor hard, she hadn't necessarily fell far, but the pain that was spreading over every inch of her body led her to think different. She couldn't stop her eyes as they fell shut.

**TBC**

**Poor Sara…**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for more reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: If they're on CSI, then they're not mine.**

**Chapter 4.**

Catherine slammed her locker shut with one swift kick just as Warrick walked in.

"Cat" He inquired.

"I'm fine".

"Was that supposed to convince me".

"I'm sorry I just…"

Even though there had been a pause Warrick interrupted her. "You know Cat…" He stopped and sat next to her on the bench between the lockers. "…It's okay to just breathe for a moment…" He didn't even have time to finish as Catherine did as she was told but her breath was released and followed by tears. He instinctively leant in and hugged her and she hugged him back completely. She cried into his shoulder.

After a few moments she stopped and sat up. "Sorry I doubt that's what you had in mind". She laughed it was more of a nervous laugh but still it was all she could instead of cry again. Catherine noticed the small wet patch her tears had left behind on his shirt.

Wiping at them with her hand she apologised. "I'm sorry you're covered in my tears." She continued to wipe them, feeling more falling down her face, she mouthed 'sorry' to him again. She had wanted to say the words but they hadn't come out when she opened her mouth.

What happened next took her by complete surprise but she embraced the warmth of Warrick's lips as he kissed a tear away from her cheek.

He pulled away long enough for them to share a look, then Catherine found herself stroking his face, before they both found themselves kissing each other again. It was a passionate kiss and they stayed that way until Greg burst into the doorway.

They both pulled away and Warrick got up and looked into his locker. Catherine just looked down at the floor.

"What is it Greg?" She asked, not making eye contact with him.

Greg knew what he had seen but he also had the decency to keep it to himself. This was their business and he knew that graveyard shift were not just a team, they were a family, granted an odd family but still a family. He nodded to himself happy that he would stay quiet for them till they were ready to talk about this, if they ever would.

Warrick startled him "Greg?"

"CODIS just got a hit, both blood samples we found. One came up as Sara who is obviously in the system the other Dr Vincent Laurie." He loved that they'd allowed him to work this case and he was so happy to be delivering this news to them because of the look of hope that had just appeared on their faces.

"The Dr Laurie?" Warrick questioned.

Catherine continued "From the Debbie Marlin case?"

"The one and only" Greg replied then waved his hands to signal to them to follow. "Come' on."

He ran off down the corridor. Warrick and Catherine looked at each other and then followed each other out to join Greg.

- - - - - -

Catherine and Warrick both seemed to fall into the layout room. Everyone was watching them but they both took a look at Greg who was looking down at photos from Sara's place.

Nick was the first to speak. "Can I just ask, this Dr guy, or whatever, you all seem like you know something I don't" He seemed confused. "Do you"?

Grissom dropped the file on the desk in front of him. Nick opened it. The first thing he would see would be a picture of Debbie lying on the bathroom floor with her throat cut. "Sara" He'd said it out loud but the others weren't surprised. "I…I…I...I don't understand he said stuttering..

"It was when you were away at the conference. That is Debbie Marlin and Vincent Laurie was her killer." Grissom explained but still, Nick looked confused.

"What has he escaped"?

"Not quite Nicky. The only thing telling us that he did it was the fact he was going bald and the fact he was a lefty." Catherine explained.

Nick still looked confused so he continued to read the file.

"What we know so far" Stated Grissom, seeing his theory play out in his head. "He went to her apartment maybe he followed her from here, maybe he never. He knocked on the door and then forced his was in, they fought, and then he used the cloth to drug her…"

"What"? Warrick was now the one confused.

"We recovered a cloth. Toxicology confirmed it was Chloroform. " Greg informed Warrick.

"I'm saying he took her because she looked like Debbie. He knew he'd lost her and to him Sara's the constellation prize, the next best thing." Grissom continued.

"Well then he won't hurt her." Nick protested.

Catherine started to shake her head "No Nicky. I wish you were right but look at that case file. This freak loved Debbie and he did that to her, hurting Sara is nothing to him." She told him.

**TBC**

**A very short chapter but I'm suffering from writers block at the moment. **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews and alerts and favourites and stuff, how cool. I'm gonna start a new CSI story real soon hopefully, if everything goes to plan.**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I could say I owned them, but that would be a lie.**

**Chapter 5.**

_Grissom slowly stepped forward as Laurie held Sara in his arms, they were in the CSI lobby, the other guys were there too, but he signalled to them to stay back._

"_Vincent please let her go. Don't hurt her." He pleaded._

_Vincent pulled her back as Grissom approached him, Grissom did the opposite he stopped and even took a step back._

"_Get back, stay away from me." Vincent yelled, the commotion had started to attract other lab staff and they were all now stood watching. _

"_Let her go Laurie" Brass said._

_Laurie spun around to see Brass stood behind him pointing a gun at him he fell backwards into the nearest wall, keeping eye contact with Brass, Sara keeping it with Grissom. _

"_No Jim back off, he'll kill her" Grissom shouted._

_Brass slowly put his arms up and returned his gun to its holster, then stepped back. Vincent looked at Grissom for a moment. _

"_This is her isn't it, the one you were talking about"? Vincent asked Grissom who answered with a nod. _

"_Then maybe I should kill her and you'll know how I'm feeling" Laurie was in tears as was Sara when he pulled her closer poking the knife more into her neck, a small trickle of blood started to fall down her neck._

"_Vincent no! Please look just let her go and we can talk." He spoke the words but as Laurie started to loose focus he started to shout. "Damn-it Laurie just let her go, she has never hurt you."_

_Laurie yelled back at him, using the exact same tone. "You look, this is Debbie she's come back to me to give me another chance."_

"_I'm Sara…" She whimpered to him._

_He shook her. "Shut-up bitch!"_

"_Then don't hurt again Vincent. Let her go. Give her to me." Grissom pleaded._

_He started to walk towards him again, slowly. Vincent started to shake his head. He started to kiss Sara's cheek. "I'm sorry Debbie." As he re-adjusted the knife ready to cut her throat everyone in the lab held their breath except for graveyard who all shouted 'no' or things to that affect. _

_All they could do is watch as Laurie dragged the blade across her throat. _

"NO!" Grissom yelled.

He suddenly shot upright. He was sat at his desk. He looked around, his office was dark. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, he didn't even remember coming into his office, this whole day was turning into one big blur.

He took his glasses off and tried to massage away the migraine he could feel forming. He knew what he had just dreamt, was only a dream but it still didn't stop him from being worried sick about Sara, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get her out of his head.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sara woke up as she felt Laurie, slap her hard across the face. The blow brought all the pain her body was feeling right to the core of her brain. "Ugh…" She gasped from the overwhelming agony she was in. Her arm hung loosely at her side and she knew it was dislocated at the shoulder and possibly even fractured in some place.

Her ribs felt like they were stabbing her lungs, each time she tried to breathe, her head was spinning and the taste of blood in her mouth made her gag, she was going to be sick. Laurie grabbed her hair and held her face over a bowl as she threw up into it. Her heart began pounding when she realised all she had thrown up was blood, 'that's not good' she thought.

Laurie roughly threw her back down. "See what you've done to yourself Debbie, she what you made me do! You're stupid Debbie, you always make me crazy!" He yelled getting louder with each sentence.

Sara's head was killing and his shouting was making her feel worse and worse. "I'm Sara!" she yelled at him, as much as it hurt to do so, she was just so angry. Laurie had killed Debbie because of his jealousy and was using her as a second chance to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

"You're whoever the hell I say you are!" He yelled back at her.

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "You're never going to get away with this. The rest of my team are going to find you and they're going to lock you up and throw away the key, that's if you don't get the needle." She said, purposely trying to be obnoxious.

"I don't care because by the time they find you, we'll both be dead. That blood you just threw up is because you're bleeding internally, but you knew that, you're a nurse, you were such a good nurse." He said, making Sara want to punch him even more and even harder.

"Don't be scared Debbie, you won't be alone. I'm coming with you, that way we can be together forever, and no one can get in our way." He lay down on the bed next to her. "It won't be long now."

Sara knew for sure know he was Ill, mentally ill, and she needed the guys to find her now, before it was too late. As she fell unconscious again from all the pain, she was able to dream about them rescuing her, she was able to dream about Grissom.

**TBC**

**Oh oh, poor Sara.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Sara opened her eyes, not that she had been asleep how could she, at a time like this and when she was in so much pain. She'd learnt that pain could be a great knockout drug, or could be the opposite, either way it always worked against you, if you wanted to be awake it wouldn't allow you and if you wanted to be asleep it would keep you awake.

She saw that Laurie was fast asleep. His loud snoring in her ear confirmed it. As painful as it was to do, she managed to get up and stumble away from the bed, using the wall to keep her upright.

She got to the door and opened it, her heart sunk when she saw stairs, she really didn't want to have to face them things right now, but she had no choice and slowly made her way down them, it seemed to take her forever.

She saw a front door, she went straight for it, no surprise it was locked. She needed to sit down, her head was spinning and she felt sick again, she tried to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat but resulted in choking herself, she tried not to cough too loudly but her body was betraying her and making its uncomfortable state loud and clear for anyone to hear.

She coughed till she was sick, leaning against a wall meant that took the brunt of it, she was freaked to see that again it was just blood. "Oh Grissom…" She thought out loud. She'd happily take one of his bullshit excuses of why '_they_' could never be over this hell. In her mind both things where hell but this was the core of hell.

She wanted out and realised she had no choice but to risk smashing a window and making a 'run' for it, laughing to herself at the thought of her body attempting to run when it protested painfully at just walking.

She picked up the nearest, no so heaviest, thing she could find, which happened to be a small table, she guessed was a phone stand, just at this moment it was minus one phone.

She launched it at the long pane of glass that was the full length of the door. The glass hit the floor hard. The whole neighbourhood would have heard it. She ducked through the gap so quick she caught her arm on a jagged piece of glass, slicing it open, she yelped in pain as blood flowed down her arm.

She wanted to cry, Sara Sidle was a tough cookie, everyone knew it but she wasn't bloody super woman and she wanted to just curl up in a hospital bed with a shit load of morphine being pumped into her system by DR's or nurses who could get her feeling better.

She tried to avoid the broken glass on the floor but it still cut at her bare feet, it was everywhere. She ignored the pain as best she could and ran as fast as she could. Laurie hadn't followed her yet and she just prayed he was still sleeping.

She ran away from the house as fast as she could, to scared to find some stranger to help her, she was going to go straight to a hospital, but then it hit her. Laurie was a DR, he would know that that would be the first place she would go and she wouldn't risk him finding her, no she was going somewhere where she knew she'd be safe…

**TBC**

**Sorry it's so short. I'll post more soon thought, maybe even tonight. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter was really short so I'm posting this straight away, almost. Anyways here goes, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine, sadly.**

**Chapter 7**

Catherine was again in the locker room. She'd spilt coffee all down herself running into Hodges on the corridor, she was rushing with evidence and hadn't seen him coming.

She was praying that the coffee hadn't ruined the evidence. She'd taken it straight to Greg who said 'he thought he could work with it'. She had faith in the young boy, and a new found admiration as well, thus far she had heard no gossip about her and Warrick and Greg had so clearly seen them.

She peeled her top off, the strong smell of coffee mixed with her perfume that wafted over her face made her want to throw up. She tossed the shirt into the bottom of her locker and fumbled around for another one.

She began to worry as she couldn't find one. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered. "Damn-it..." She said slamming her door shut only to have it swing rebelliously back open.

"Hey, that's the second time I've seen you abusing your locker. Once more and I'm gonna have to report you for anger issues." Warrick said. He was stood by his locker, his back to her so she didn't feel embarrassed that he was able to see her top half in nothing more than a bra.

"I'm sure Conrad would love that. No, I just I thought I had a top in here and I haven't and I spilt coffee all down my last one." She said searching again in vain through the contents of her locker, just in case she'd missed one somewhere at the back.

"Here, try this." Warrick said handing her a white tank top. She looked at it. "Are you sure?" she checked.

"Go on take it." Warrick confirmed.

She took the top and turned her back to him to put it on. It was big on her but cosy. She lifted the front of it so she could smell it, it smelled like him, it was obviously clean but his scent lingered on it. It had probably been in his locker for weeks, maybe months.

"It suits you." He said behind her, pulling it down straight at the back for her.

She spun around a little embarrassed. She hoped he hadn't seen her smelling his shirt. She wanted to explain but her brain wouldn't let her think about anything other than how gorgeous his eyes were.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her round the corner of the lockers, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss, a long, passionate kiss. The lockers banged as the crashed into them, lust taking over their ability to think to be discreet.

Suddenly a too loud a bang, brought them to their senses. "Stop, stop…" Catherine said, not really wanting him too, but there was another time and place for this. Sara was still out there somewhere.

"Sorry." Warrick said shamefully.

"No, no don't be, I like it, I just think we should wait till we're somewhere other than here. You know as well as I do the walls in this place have eyes and ears." She said.

They both laughed. Catherine grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him, quickly one last time before they both had to return to work. "See you later." She said as she walked out, grabbing a jacket that would make the shirt a bit less noticeable.

- - - - - -

Nick was walking down the corridor, his evidence had turned up nothing, and he wasn't impressed, just like he knew Grissom wouldn't be when he finally told him. That's were he was on his way, reluctantly.

He was stopped in his tracks as he heard the receptionist scream, he turned on his heals and ran to her desk, he was stopped dead in his tracks again as he saw Sara. She looked like hell, she was covered in blood.

She started to tilt forward so he threw himself over to her and caught her in his arms. He lowered himself and her to the floor. She was gasping for breath and he was panicking, he had no idea what to do.

"It's okay Sara. Call an ambulance! Grissom, Grissom…!" He yelled hoping he may hear him. "It's okay Sara, I got you you're safe." Nick said, trying to keep her calm and comforted.

"Nicky what's going on?" Catherine said coming out of the locker room. Warrick ran out behind her hearing all the commotion. Catherine saw Sara in Nick's hands and ran over, taking off her jacket and throwing it over her.

"Have you called an ambulance?!" She yelled at the receptionist.

"It's on its way." She said nervously.

Grissom and Greg suddenly appeared. Greg's hand shot to his mouth on seeing Sara's ghostly appearance. Grissom stood there, paling by the second. "Is she…?" He mumbled.

"Grissom come talk to her. Sara, look Grissom's here." Nick said. Both Warrick and Greg were now on the floor around Sara, all offering her encouraging words.

Grissom knelt on the floor next to her. He took her hands, shocked at first at its iciness. "Sara sweetheart talk to me." Grissom pleaded.

Sara opened her eyes and tried to smile, she squeezed his hand. "Before you say, I'm not trying to get your attention." She said laughing. It hurt him that she would think such a thing. She started to cough, then choke, she turned her head sideways as she threw up, again just blood. "Ugh." She fell back into Nick's arm her body just a pile of pain.

Grissom looked at the blood that he was covered in, Sara's blood. "Where's that ambulance?" Catherine screamed at the receptionist.

"I don't know…" She said all flustered.

"Screw this." Warrick said as he scooped Sara up in his arms. "We can't afford to wait, we need to get her to a hospital now." He said carrying her out, the others all followed.

"No, he'll find me there." Sara whimpered.

"No sweetheart, I won't let him." Grissom said as he held her hand and walked in time with Warrick.

Outside in the parking lot, Catherine opened the door to the backseat of her car and Grissom climbed in, Warrick followed, holding onto Sara and then Nick climbed in.

The three of them held onto Sara as she tried to get comfortable. Grissom stroked her hair and held her hand tight, to scared to let her down, by releasing it, especially when she held on so tight.

Catherine and Greg got in and Catherine floored it out of the car park and headed straight for the hospital.

**TBC**

**Another short chapter, but I can get more done quicker when I make them shorter.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**I'm gutted CSI was on last night, the newest series, on channel five (on UK TV) and I missed it, anyone watch it? If so please tell me what happened. **

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer****: I wished I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 8**

Grissom sat by Sara's bed. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines that kept beeping at him, and every now and again a nurse came in and pushed some buttons then would walk out again, just smiling at him as they did so.

He looked at Sara, she looked so pale and her whole body was bruised. They were giving her bloods and she was attached to another drip in which they kept putting other drugs into.

He had waited outside the OR when she had gone in. The DR's had confirmed she had internal bleeding and had had to do some surgery to fix her up properly.

Grissom looked at her arm that lay above the blanket. At the top of her arm she had a very nasty gash. It had took over 20 stitches to close it up. He couldn't look away from her, she was a total wreck and he couldn't help but feel responsible.

She had stormed out because he had been a jerk and Laurie had used the opportunity to his advantage. He had so much to apologise to her for when she woke up.

"Here big guy, have some of this." Grissom looked up to see Catherine holding out a cup off coffee. He smiled acceptingly and took it from her. "How's she doing?" Catherine asked him.

"She'll be in for a few weeks yet. There were some minor complications during surgery." Grissom said. Catherine noticed how quiet and sad his voice was. She could practically see the guilt weighing his shoulders down.

"Hey stop it will ya?" Catherine said.

"What?" Grissom asked, listening to her, but never taking his eyes off Sara.

"Feeling so guilty. We got her back Grissom. You've got your opportunity to tell her everything, so make sure you do." She said as she squeezed his shoulder. "See you tomorrow." She said as she walked over to the door.

She stopped in the doorway and looked at him, wondering if he had even noticed she had gone. He had moved closer to Sara and was lovingly holding her hand. She smiled and walked out leaving him alone with Sara.

For a moment he just looked at her, he had so much to say he didn't know where to start. "Oh Sara I'm so sorry…" It was a start he though. "This is all my fault. I keep pushing you aside when all I want to do is hold you and protect you." He looked at her, he couldn't help it. He wasn't expecting an answer and he knew he wouldn't get one.

"You' know before I met you, you and your endless questions…" He laughed remembering the first time he had met her. "I understood my life, and understood its meaning and I knew where it was going. Then you came along and you were…are the only thing…person that has ever left me speechless and you're the only thing that I can't work out in my life." He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I love you Sara." He confessed. He had never ever told anyone in his life 'that he loved them', because he never really had loved anyone, not the way he loved Sara.

His eyes suddenly shot down to his hand as it cradled hers, hers fingers curled slightly around his. "Sara..?" He said, hoping she was awake and had heard him. "Can you hear me?" He asked her.

She didn't move or speak but she curled her fingers around his hand again. He smiled and reached up and brushed her hair off her face. "That's my girl." He whispered to her.

- - - - - -

Catherine stood by her front door. She looked down to check what she was wearing. It was a short black dress. She had on her favourite black heels on and her best jewellery. Her hair was neatly curled and shaped around her face and she had a subtle pink lipstick on that went just right with the rest of her makeup.

She opened the door, and a wave of emotion raced through her body as she saw Warrick on the other side. He looked stunning, his blue eyes trailed over her body. "What do you think?" she asked him, doing a little turn.

"Beautiful." Warrick said without hesitation.

She smiled and stepped out, closing the door shut behind her. Her mother was watching Lindsey for the night and had told her to have fun and not to worry about a thing.

Warrick held the car door open for her and she smiled at him as she climbed in. As he walked round she inhaled deeply, she had butterflies in her stomach, she had never been nervous about a date before in her life, but this time round she was petrified.

Warrick got in and she looked over at him. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yea." She nodded confidently. He smiled at her then turned the key in the ignition and they headed off for their first date together.

- - - - - -

Nick and Greg followed Brass and the other officers into Laurie's house. They both took the time to notice the blood on the door, they knew it was Sara's and guessed it was responsible for the gash on her arm.

Brass signalled for the officers to go off in certain directions. He then signalled for Nick and Greg to follow him. The slowly went up the stairs. Greg had to admire the house it was nice, he could only dream about living in some place like this, but the thought of being held captive in it didn't appeal to him at all.

He thought about Sara in the hospital, he knew Grissom was staying with her, but he wanted to go back and see her, _yea_ he used to have a crush on her but now she was like a big sister, best friend to him, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Laurie and throttle him.

"In here!" An officer shouted.

Nick and Greg took off running after Brass. They stopped in the doorway of a bedroom. The three of them looked at the officer who was stood by the bed. Laurie was lying on it, his wrists had been cut and his blood was stained all over the bed.

The officer reached down and felt for a pulse on his neck, he shook his head though almost immediately. "He's dead." He clarified.

The three of them all looked at Laurie's lifeless body. Glad to see the guy who had dared to hurt one of them dead, but also annoyed, secretly they had all wanted to show him just how much they hated him. He'd now took that opportunity away from them.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please, please leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly, sorry this has taken so long to update.**

**Secondly, this has been a short story but it was like a trial thing, I didn't really expect to get any reviews but I have so, thank you. I'm going to start working on another CSI story soon.**

**One more chapter left after this. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them….damn!**

**Chapter 9**

Catherine and Warrick stood at her front door, both unable to stop laughing. The meal they had chosen had been amazing, the new guy they had had waiting on them had not been so great.

He had tripped and dropped the first bottle of wine they had ordered, then had tripped and thrown the first attempt at their meal all over another couple sat in firing range. They didn't mind, having to wait for another 30 minutes for their main course meant they got to spend more time together.

"Well I certainly haven't had that much fun in a while. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much." Catherine said.

"The funny thing is who he reminded me of" Warrick said.

"Greg." Catherine said, and began a new round of laughing as Warrick nodded and started to laugh.

"I love to hear you laugh." Warrick suddenly said.

"I like that you make me laugh." She told him, stopping laughing.

They began to move closer to each other until their lips met and they kissed. Warrick put his arms around her and pulled her into him, she picked her feet up off the floor and he carried her inside the house, never taking his lips away from hers.

- - - - - -

Grissom sat next to Sara's bed still. He was looking down at the tangled fingers. "Grissom..?" He suddenly heard her say.

"Sara." He said back as he looked up and into her eyes that were now open and looking at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked. He stood up and brushed her hair back off her face.

"I'll be fine if you keep doing that." She told him, loving his soothing touch. She was in tons of pain and wanted to get home and get a shower and curl up on the couch, but if she couldn't do that, she'd settle for him stroking her hair.

"I'm so glad you're ok. There so much I need to say to you Sara." He told her, not sure where to start.

"It's okay Grissom. Just hold me." She said.

Grissom stopped stroking her hair, he was unsure how to move, but her teary eyes were pleading with his. He sat down on the bed next to her and swung his legs up. Sara scooted over a bit for him.

Once he was comfy she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest and draping her arm over his stomach. He had one of his arms resting around her back and had taken to stroking her shoulder. He was gently making circles on her hand with his other hand.

"I was so scared. " Sara said. "Laurie told me he was going to kill me and that didn't scare me, what scared me was never being able to see you again or get the chance to tell you that…that I love you." She told Grissom.

Sara looked up at him to see his face, and his reaction. For a minute he just looked at her, she was just beginning to think she had made a mistake, when he lifted her chin a little and kissed her lips.

It was only a short kiss, a brush of the lips, a taste of what it was going to be. "I love you too." Grissom told her as he pulled away.

Sara finally let go of the breath that she felt like she had being holding since the first time she had ever met him. She reached up and kissed him again, this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate.

**TBC**

**Almost the end now…**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this has taken so long, but I've been busy with college other stories and I was in a minor car crash the other week, but here it is and I hope you like it.**

**This is the final chapter. I like to make sequels, so I may for this at a later time.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 10**

Grissom walked over to the couch carrying two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. One was for him and the other was for Sara. He had taken to looking after her whilst she recovered. 

He had sensed she wasn't quite ready to go back to her place and he didn't blame her. She hadn't put up too much of an argument in staying at his place with him and being taken care of.

"Thank you." She said as she took her drink and held it in both of her hands.

"Not a problem." He said as he sat down on the other end of the couch next to Sara. She was sat with the legs up and her feet resting where he was now sitting but he had gently picked them up and placed them back down on his lap.

Sara smiled at the tingle his warm body sent through her own. She loved that he was looking after her, but she couldn't help but get closer to him the more time she spent her. She had decided she should probably think about going back to her own place, as much as the thought secretly scared her.

Her wounds were slowly healing although her emotional scars ran more deep, but he was even helping her deal with them. Every night so far they had stayed up talking and not just about her abduction. They talked about everything, even Grissom.

They had talked about what it had been like for them growing up, and about their families or better their lack of family. They had talked about work and the guys there, they had even discussed how deep down Eckley was probably a good guy.

Whilst they drank their hot chocolate they watched a film. They were both trying to concentrate on the film and not thinking about each other, that neither had any idea about what the film was actually about.

Sara decided to give her eyes and racing mind a rest. She leaned against the couch, resting her head on the back of it. Grissom continued watching the film for a minute, then he turned to face her, she looked like she was already asleep.

He gently took the mug from out of her hands and placed it along with his down on the coffee table. 

"Sara if your tired you should go to bed" He said as he tenderly stroked her leg.

"No I'm not I'm just resting my eyes." She mumbled.

Grissom knew she was pretty much asleep. He stood up and turned off the TV and the lamp that was on. He then turned around and walked back over to the couch. He scooped Sara up into his arms.

He was quite surprised when she didn't try to resist and even more surprised when she wrapped her arm around his neck. He just smiled and carried her to the guest bedroom where she was sleeping.

He managed to pull the blankets back then gently placed her down. She was already wearing the clothes she slept in because she had taken a bath earlier on and changed straight into her pajamas after it.

He pulled the blankets up over her and tucked them right under her chin so she would be warm. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her on her forehead.

He walked out leaving the door open slightly. He walked across the hall into his own room. After changing into a pair of sweat pants he too climbed in bed. He liked having Sara here, there was no denying it. Part of him wished she would consider staying for a while even after she had recovered.

He must have fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't know why he was suddenly awake but he was. He looked at the clock next to his bed, it was 2.15am. He sat up as thought he heard something. Then it heard it again it was louder and defiantly a scream.

He jumped out of bed and ran across the room, he threw the door open and ran across the hall and into the guest bedroom where he had heard the screams coming from.

He ran over to Sara who was tossing and turning and hitting out in her sleep, she was obviously having a nightmare.

He knelt on the bed and caught her wrists. "Sara, Sara please, Sara wake up." He pleaded.

Hearing his voice made her jolt up, awake. She was panting she was still partly asleep she almost hit out at Grissom but became aware of who it was. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her and began to cry.

"Shh. It's okay it was just a nightmare. You're okay." He said reassuringly.

He held onto her for a minute until her crying stopped and her breathing became more regular. He slowly pulled himself away and wiped away a tear. "You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"It was Laurie. He had me again he was trying to kill me, he was choking me and hitting me." She told him.

He could see she was shaking slightly. "Come on why don't you try to go back to sleep." He offered.

She shook her head. "I don't think I could." She confessed. "Will you stay with me, just till I do?" She asked him nervously, feeling a little pathetic that she couldn't sleep because of a dream.

Grissom nodded. She helped to pull the blankets back and then he climbed in under them. He fixed the blankets over the two of them and they both snuggled further down the bed and got comfy. They lay on their sides so they were face to face.

"I was beginning to think I was ready to go home, but I guess not." She said, again feeling a little pathetic at how desperate she must have sounded.

"I don't mind, your welcome to stay here as long as you need Sara." He told her.

It made her feel a little bit better she knew he was as lonely as she was, even if neither of them were willing to admit it to anyone else.

Grissom reached out his arm and brushed a strand of hair off her face, carefully stroking it in between his fingers and thumb for a moment, it felt so soft against his skin.

Sara shuffled forward and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, a little hesitantly. When she didn't flinch he guessed she didn't mind.

As she lay close to his chest she could smell his scent, the thing that drove her wild at times. What she didn't know was her warm breath on his chest was driving him wild. He slowly began stroking her back at first his hand was above her shirt, but then he slipped it underneath her shirt so he could feel her skin.

Sara pulled back so she could see his face. She looked at him for a second then kissed him. She was relieved when he kissed her back. As she rolled onto her back he let his hand move round to caress her stomach.

After a minute they both pulled back for air. "I love you Sara." Grissom said.

"I love you too Gil." She said before she reached up and kissed him again

He had promised himself that he would tell her how he felt about her and show her how much he loved her, now he kept that promise.

**The End**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you've been great. **

**One last time, please leave a review.**


End file.
